Broken glasses
by aftajunya
Summary: Cinta itu menyakitkan tapi aku hanya akan berputar-putar pada yunho lalu kembali lagi padanya tanpa memperdulikan sebanyak apa aku terluka dan menderita karena dia seperti matahari bagiku... Maafkan aku yang bodoh dan selalu mencintaimu, yunho. *Yunjae
1. Chapter 1

_Did we really love?_

_Or was it just a long war?_

_At the tangled memories, i smile and cry _

_More that any of the good memories with anyone else_

_I miss the time i spent with you _

_I want you so i'm stewing in sickness _

**#Flashback**

**"Jung yunho..." Teriaknya membahana diseluruh sudut kamar hotel yang baru saja ia rusak pintunya. **

**Kedua insan yang masih terlelap didalam mimpinya itu langsung membuka kedua matanya, sang pria hanya menjerapkan kedua bola matanya, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya bersandar pada kepala ranjang king size. Sedangkan seorang yeoja yang ada disampingnya ntah siapa itu namanya langsung bangun dari tidurnya, menatap sekilas pria yang ada disampingnya dengan kesadaran yang masih belum pulih seluruhnya.**

**"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pria yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang itu sedikit memijat pelipisnya karena kepalanya yang berdenyut parah. "Duduklah, jangan berdiri seperti itu kau bisa kehabisan darah dan kelelahan baby." Ucapnya mulai mengarang hal aneh. Bohong jika ia tidak terkejut dan takut jika sosok didepannya akan marah dan pegi begitu saja tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu jika mengingat mereka akan selalu bersama seburuk apapun yang ia lakukan. Ia bajingan ia tahu itu!**

**Sosok yang berdiri itu langsung duduk dipinggir ranjang, menatap sang yeoja dengan pandangan mata yang tajam. "Dia siapa?" Tanyanya dengan gerakan dagu yang mengarah kearah sang yeoja.**

**"Ehmm... Sebentar." Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya memperhatikan yeoja yang bersandar sama seperti dengannya, memperhatikan wajah yeoja itu beberapa menit. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya lalu kembali memandang seseorang yang dipanggilnya baby tadi sedangkan sang yeoja seperti ingin membunuh pria yang ada disampingnya.**

**"Nama ku hyeorin. Kau bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih denganku tadi malam bagaimana kau sama sekali tidak mengingat namaku." Yeoja bernama hyeorin itu langsung mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya lalu menarik selimut dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. **

**"Berhentilah mabuk. Kau ingin mati dengan cara seperti itu?" ia mentap dengan pandangan penuh ketidaksukaan walau sekilas namun ada rasa sakit disana di dalam kedua obidias beningnya. **

**"Ani! Baby, kau kan tahu aku selalu seperti ini." Ia menarik sosok itu dalam dekapannya. "Katakan padaku kau menginginkan apa?"**

**"Aku hanya ingin diam di rumah bersamamu sambil menonton film." Ia tersenyum dengan luka menganga di dadanya.**

**_Broken Glass..._**

Aku menadah kepalaku. Menatap luar jendela, sepertinya langit akan mulai menangis. TES~~ Hujan... Mata ku mengarah pada jendela. Ada empat mantan teman yang berada disamping duduk agak sedikit jauh dari ku. _"Membosankan!"_ Batin ku.

"Sebentar lagi appa datang dan akan menuntut dia." Ucapnya sambil menahan rasa nyeri dibagian plipisnya yang sobek dan beberapa memar yang sebentar lagi akan tercetak ditubuhnya.

"Dia memang tidak tahu diri sama sekali. Sudah bagus kau membantunya mendapatkan tempat itu. Doojoon, kau terlihat begitu menderita."

"Diamlah,gikwang kau terlalu ribut disini." Doojoon menatap tidak suka pada dua sosok disampingnya rasanya ingin menonjok wajah sok lugu dan angkuh itu secara bersamaan. "Akan aku pastikan mereka berdua menderita dan membusuk disini."

"Itu yang seharusnya terjadi." Sosok yang baru saja berkata itu hanya melirik dua pria yang berada disampingnya dengan pandangan ingin membunuh. "Mereka hanya dua orang yang sok tahu,saja."

Kedua pria itu hanya menatap dengan pandangan tidak perduli pada tiga orang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Salah satunya menghela napas panjang lalu memalingkan wajahnya pada seseorang yang berada disebelahnya. "Mereka orang-orang yang sok lugu. Aku bahkan muak setiap hari harus mengirimkan pesan pada appanya karena semua permasalah ini yang semakin tidak diketahui kebenarannya."

"Biarkan saja. Aku harap appanya bersikap lebih dewasa dari pada anaknya. Tapi dari balasan yang aku terima mereka sepertinya sama saja. Membuatku pusing."

"Sudahlah,je... Yang terpenting keluarga kita tidak tahu sama sekali."

"Ehm.. ini masalahku bukan keluargaku." Junsu masih melirik ketiga pria yang membuatnya harus berada ditempat terkutuk ini. Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh kelurganya jika tahu ia bersama sepupunya terdampar di kantor polisi dengan muka yang sedikit lebam dan masalah yang tidak selesai bahkan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Junsu menghela napas panjang. "Eh.. Doojoon cepatlah suruh appamu datang. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berjumpa dengannya. Aku muak jika harus menyelesaikan masalah ini hanya melalui pesan yang katanya sekertaris appamu yang membalasnya."

Doojoon memasang wajah tidak sukanya begitu juga kedua sahabatnya. Memandang junsu dengan pandangan ingin membunuh dan menambah lebam diwajah pria sok cute itu. "Diam kau kim junsu. Sudah cukup appa aku mau membantu kalian untuk membelikan bangunan itu!" Kata doojoon dengan kening yang bersengut-sengut.

"Hah?" Junsu memasang wajah tidak sukanya. "Kau seharunsnya yang mengatakan terlebih dahulu jika kau sudah membeli bangunan itu kepadaku atau jaejoong buka malah diam saja seperti itu. Kau yang membuat semua ini jadi semakin sulit." Rasanya junsu ingin meledak ditempat ini karena menahan emosinya yang meletup-letup.

"Appaku mengatakan secara tiba-tiba jika ia sudah membeli bangunan itu melalui agen properti yang ada dikantornya mengunakan semua uang. Aku tidak mengetahui apapun."

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa memberitahukan pada kami dari awal."

"Kalian kira appa aku tidak berada ditempat yang sulit karena kalian berdua dan jangan bawa-bawa masalah mobil baruku. Itu sama sekali tidak ada sangkut paut dengan uang yang kalian yang digunakan untuk membeli bagunan itu."

"Tapi appamu sendiri yang mengakatan jika ia tidak bisa mengembalikan sisa uang kami setelah kami mengcancel membelian gedung itu. Appamu bahkan mengatakan keuangannya sedang falit dan kau bisa membeli mobil baru. Sunggu mengagumkan sekali doojoonshi!"

"Aku membeli mobil itu dengan uangku dan mobil itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kalian. Aku bahkan sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi masalah ini, kau tahu appaku bahkan bisa saja mempenjarakan kalian berdua. Dia sudah cukup pusing memikirkan pengembalian uang itu pada kalian. Dia bukan appa yang sama seperti appa yang lain. Appaku berbeda!" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut doojoon. Junsu sungguh bisa selalu membuat emosinya meledak seketika seperti bom waktu.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan. Rasanya mendengarkan doojoon berbicara sungguh memuakkan bahkan ia seperti ingin muntah begitu saja. Disini siapa yang harus disalahkan pun jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia dan junsu bahkan tidak tahu dari awal jika doojoon sudah membeli bangunan yang akan mereka bertiga gunakan sebagai sebuah cafe. Hanya tiba-tiba saja saat jaejoong telah membeli sebuah bangunan lain dengan harga yang lebih murah membuat hal ini menjadi sebuah masalah yang tanpa ujung. Jaejoong bahkan sangat mengerti orang seperti apa yang sedang bermasalah dengannya saat ini dan jangan bicarakan lagi tentang appa doojoon hal itu bisa membuat jaejoong menghancurkan kantor polosi ini seketika. "Sudahlah,su. Kau hanya membuang seluruh tenangamu." Jawab jaejoong kalem.

"Kau Choi jaejoong. Kau sendiri membuat masalah yang lebih besar dengan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak baik tentang appa doojoon di dunia maya." Gikwang menatap jaejoong dengan mata membunuhnya.

Jaejoong hanya diam melirik gikwang sekilas lalu menatap doojoon. "Soal masalah itu aku sudah mengurusnya dengan appanya dan sama sekali tidak mendapat tanggapan."

"Kau harus minta maaf. Apa appaku sudah memaafkanmu?"

Ingin rasanya jaejoong menghentakkan kepalanya pada meja kayu yang ada didepannya namun ia masih sayang pada wajahnya. "Appamu bahkan tidak merespon sama sekali jadi apa yang harus aku katakan lagi?" Sejujurnya jaejoong muak dengan semua masalah ini apa lagi junsu pernah mengatakan jika doojoon dulu pernah meminta sebagian uang yang berada padanya digunakan untuk memesan perlengkapan cafe dan lainnya dari sebuah situs web dan masalahnya jaejoong mengetahui sendiri jika harga yang dikatakan doojoon begitu mahal melebihi harga yang ditawarkan oleh staff yang membalas email jaejoong dari web tersebut. Sejak saat itu jaejoong sama sekali tidak mempercayai orang yang berada sedikit jauh darinya itu.

"Appaku hanya tidak suka jika anaknya terancam." Kata doojoon tiba-tiba. Jaejoong dan junsu sama-sama terlihat menguap dan mengantuk mendengarkan perkataan doojoon. Secara logika tidak akan pernah ada orangtua yang senang melihat anaknya terancam. Hal itu juga yang membuat jaejoong dan junsu mennutupi masalah ini dari keluarga mereka. Mereka tidak ada yang merasa terancam disini tapi karena sudah seperti ini maka mari menikmati apa yang akan orangtua mereka lakukan.

Jaejoong menatap appanya yang kini berada didepanya dengan senyum lebar dan junsu hanya bisa duduk diam menundukkan kepalanya begitu berhadapan dengan ahjushinya. Apa lagi dengan senyum seperti itu junsu bisa menebak jika mereka akan mengalami masa yang sulit setelah ini.

"Ehm.. Jadi kau yang bernama jaejoong dan junsu yang selalu menganggu ku dengan email kalian dan kau jaejoong yang mencemarkan nama baik ku didunia maya." Pria tua ini melihat jaejoong dan junsu bergantian dengan emosi yang meliputinya begitu pula ketika melihat wajah anaknya yang sudah bakbelur dan pelipis yang sobek. "Aku bisa saja menuntut kalian dengan semua yang kalian lakukan padaku terutama pada doojoon." Pria itu menghampiri jaejoong dan junsu duduk disamping keduanya. Sementara ayah dari jaejoong choi siwon berdiri agak jauh dari anak dan keponakannya itu hanya mengamati apa yang akan terjadi.

"Brakk!"

Bunyi pukulan tangan yang cukup kuat berhantaman dengan benda lain yang membaut jaejoong tertunduk seketika. "Orangtuamu seharusnya mengajarkan hal yang lebih baik padamu dan sekali lagi kau melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam anak ku aku tidak akan segan-segan memenjarakanmu." Jaejoong hanya diam di kursinya tidak berniat membalas sedikitpun begitu juga junsu. "Kau lihat bahkan wajahnya terluka seperti itu. HAH! Apa yang diajarkan kedua orangtuamu padamu?" Emosinya sungguh meledak-ledak bahkan menjadi sebuah keribuntan yang cukup menarik perhatian didalam ruangan itu.

Polisi yang menangani masalah ini langsung menghalangi appa doojoon untuk memukul jaejoong kedua kalinya. "Sudahlah tuan. Ini masalah anak-anak semua bisa diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Tidak perlu seperti ini." Ujar polisi itu dengan sabar.

"Tapi lihat apa yang telah dibuatnya pada anak saya." Kali ini Mr. Yoon masih menyalahkan kedua remaja yang masih duduk dalam diam itu. "Saya akan membawa masalah ini kepengadilan. Saya akan menuntut mereka berdua untuk bertanggungjawab. Sudah cukup saya bersabar menghadapi keduanya bocah ini dan satu lagi kemana orangtuamu. Apa kalian tidak memilikinya?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang penuh berat yang khas.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya lalu menghela napas panjang. "Appa.." Ucapnya lirih sambil menatap Mr. Choi yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan dari jauh bahkan sebelum Mr. Yoon tiba disana. Mr. Choi berjalan pelan menghapiri anak dan keponakannya. "Saya Choi siwon appa dari Choi Jaejoong dan wali dari Kim Junsu. Anda Mr. Yoon orangtua dari Yoon Doojoon."

Mr. Yoon menatap pria dewasa yang sedikit lebih muda darinya dari ujung rambut hingga unjung kakinya. "Jadi anda orangtua dari anak ini. Saya harap anda mau memberikan pelajaran lebih terhadap anak anda bagaimana cara menghargai oranglain dan menjadi lebih dewasa."

Mr. Choi hanya mengulum senyum sedikit diwajahnya yang tampan. Bahkan tadi ia melihat pria yang ada didepanya ini begitu kasar dan berani memukul anaknya. "Ehm... Mr. Yoon lebih baik anda berbicara pada pengacara saya. Saya sudah menghubungi pengacara saya anda dapat mengajukan semua tuntutan anda melalui pengacara kami. Soal pemukulan ini dan soal media sosial. Saya juga sudah tahu tentang media sosial yang anda mengatakan itu mencoreng nama baik anda tapi anak saya sama sekali tidak mencantumkan nama anda disana. Jadi hal itu belum tentu merunjuk pada anda dan satu hal lagi jika anda menuntut anak saya maka saya juga bisa menuntut anda dan anak anda." Ucapnya panjang lebar dengan tenang.

"Silahkan, anda ingin menuntut saya dengan tuduhan apa? Saya yang merasa dirugikan disini."

"Bukankah tadi anda memukul anak saya. Saya bisa menuntut anda karena hal itu dan lagi anda masih harus mengembalikan satu perempat dari nilai total uang anak saya yang masih ada pada anda. Karena itu kesepakatan diawal."

"APA?"

Mr. Choi menarik jaejoong dan junsu untuk berdiri dari duduknya. "Selamat malam Mr. Yoon. Sampai bertemu dipengadilan." Mr. Choi membungkuk sedikit pada polisi yang menangani masalah ini. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Mr. Choi sudah terlebih dahulu menjamin jaejoong dan junsu sebelum menghampiri keduanya.

Mr. Choi menarik jaejoong dan junsu masuk kedalam mobilnya yang berwarna gelap mengkilap itu. Ketiganya bahkan terus masih saling membisu bahkan setelah mengantarkan junsu pulang ke rumahnya. Mr. Choi menghela napasnya panjang mengakhiri masa saling membisu ini. "Katakan pada appa kenapa kau menutupinya?"

Jaejoong memperhatikan appanya yang masih terus menatap jalan raya dan menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang dari sudut bola matanya. "Hanya tidak ingin appa dan eomma mencampuri urusanku." Jaejoong terlihat gugup mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam benaknya, hanya saja jika seperti ini appanya akan menerka-nerka dan membuat semuanya semakin rumit. "Janji satu hal, appa tidak akan mengatakannya pada eomma apapun yang terjadi."

"Nde, appa janji." Jwab Mr. Choi cepat. "Tapi kau tahu sendiri eomma mu itu bisa mengetahui segalanya tanpa perlu diberitahukan."

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya menatap jalanan yang ada disampingnya menembus kaca pembatas pintu mobil appanya. "Karena aku tidak ingin mereka celaka. Melibatkan appa dan eomma sama saja seperti membunuh mantan sahabatku. Ya, katakan mereka dulu sahabatku tapi walaupun sekarang tidak. Aku masih tetap tidak ingin menyakiti mereka."

"Tapi setidaknya beri tahulah appa atau eomma sedikit saja. Bukan berarti walaupun seandainya mereka berasal dari keluarga yang lebih kaya dari kita mereka bisa menginjak-injak harga dirimu." Jawab Mr. Choi dengan santainya dan membuat jantung jaejoong berdetak puluhan kali. "Itu hanya jika mungkin saja terjadi."

"Jika melihat dari style mereka yang mereka tergolong lumayan. Tapi bukan berarti aku berada dibawah mereka appa. Hanya karena appa dan eomma yang selalu mengajarkan untuk hidup dengan lebih sederhana dari itu membuatku nyaman seperti ini. Orang tidak akan bisa menebak seperti apa kelurga yang ku miliki." Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya. "Dont look book by cover."

"Jadi bicara soal ini, joongie. Kau tahukan jika sisa uangnya wajib kembali! Appa tidak mau kau memiliki hutang pada appa walaupun appa tidak akan meminta uang itu darimu dan jauhi mereka mulai saat ini. Apapun yang terjadi."

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya mencoba berpikir. "Ehm.. Joongie akan mengembalikannya walaupun mereka mungkin tidak akan mengembalikan uang itu. Joongie akan memakai seluruh tabungan joongie dan meminjam sisanya dari eomma." Kelurga itu hangat seperti ini walaupun Mr. Choi tidak melakukan apapun di kantor polisi tadi tapi jaejoong nyakin appanya akan melakukan suatu hal untuk membuat mantan sahabatnya menderita. "Appa bisa appa cabut tuntutan pada mereka."

Mr. Choi melirik anaknya selilas lalu memfokuskan kembali dirinya pada jalanan. "Akan appa usahakan tapi berjanji untuk tidak mudah mempercayai oranglain. Anggap ini sebuah pelajaran untukmu jika oranglain kadang akan memandang kita rendah namun mereka tidak akan sadar jika mereka bahkan lebih rendah dari kita dan satu hal lagi jangan sembarangan percaya pada oranglain karena jika mereka tulus membantu mereka tidak akan mengharapkan imbalan bahkan menolongmu."

"Nde, appa." Jawab jaejoong dengan lesu.

"Percayalah padaku,hyung. Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini."

Jaejoong membalikkan kursi meja belajar yang sedang didudukinya menghadap ke arah dongsaeng tercintanya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kita hanya membuatnya seperti tampak baik-baik saja. Cuma itu yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Soal uang itu, pekerjaan dan kau bahkan tidak tahu yunho akan menjadi seperti apa!" Changmin memandang hyungnya dengan sabar. Pria didepannya ini bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk masa depannya. "Satu hal lagi jung yunho. Kau sebaiknya melupakan pria brengsek itu."

"Jadi?" Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berniat membahas tentang pria itu. Tidak untuk detik ini, ia hanya ingin melupakannya untuk kali ini.

"Dia terlihat masih selalu sama brengseknya."

Jaejoong jadi teringat sosok mantan slavenya yang brengsek itu salah sebenarnya yunho itu adalah tunangannya tapi karena taruhan bodoh yang mereka berdua lakukan pria itu manjadi slavenya. Slave atau bukan tetap saja yunho akan melakukan semua yang jaejoong inginkan walaupun pada akhrinya pria itu tidak akan pernah tinggal hanya dengannya. "Entahlah,minnie. Aku malas memikirkan tentang beruang sialan itu. Dia tetap tidak bisa hanya berada disampingku bahkan setelah taruhan bodoh itu."

"Kalian sama-sama gila! Mana ada taruhan seperti bisa tidak seorang kim jaejoong meniduri adik kelasnya. Nah, sayangnya mungkin saja kau bisa hyung!" Changmin memasang tampang meremehkannya nada suaranya penuh frustasi. "Berhentilah bermain-main. Setidaknya mulailah serius dalam satu hal." Ucap changmin. "Kau tahukan apa yang akan terjadi jika eomma dan appa tahu ternyata yunho orang yang seperti itu atau sebentar lagi akan ada seorang wanita yang datang pada kalian dan mengatakan dia sedang mengandung anak yunho."

"Baiklah.. aku akan melakukan sesuatu kau memang adik yang sangat cerewet." Jaejoong mendengus tidak suka dengan sikap changmin yang selalu mencampurin urusannya. Bahkan changmin sering kali bersikaf lebih dewasa jauh melebihi usianya. "Kenpa harus aku yang menjadi korban? Ini semua kan salah jung sialan itu dan lagi apa coba maksudnya dia selalu berganti-ganti pasangan sementara aku selalu menjadi pelampiasan."

"Kau yang pabo sudah tau dia seperti itu kenapa masih mau bertunangan dengannya,hah? Jadi jangan salahkan siapapun." Changmin memukul kepala jaejoong sekilas. "Kau tahu gelas yang pecah hyung? Walaupun sudah di beri perekat, gelas itu tetap akan tidak berguna dan rusak sama seperti hubungan kalian."

"Apa kami terlihat begitu menyedihkan?" Tanya jaejoong dengan wajah antara cemas tak tahu. Mungkin memang dia yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan terutama hatinya. Semuanya begitu membingungkan ada sisi dimana ia nyaman dengan semua sikap yunho yang selalu memanjanya, sisi yang selalu membuatnya tak pernah bisa marah pada pria bermarga jung itu, dan sisi dimana ia menyembungikan semua perasaanya dengan sangat rapi.

Changmin mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya. "Tepatnya sangat. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang perasaan mu setiap melihat dirinya berganti pasangan? Apa itu tidak menyakitkan? Apa kau buta hyung?" Changmin mendorong jaejoong dengan pertanyaanya dan hanya dibalas gelengan kecil dari jaejoong. "Ayolah, aku tidak buta hyung. Kau hanya terlalu mencintainya hingga selalu memaafkan semua kesalahannya."

"Ani, aku tidak seperti itu." Sanggah jaejoong menutup kedua matanya, akal sehatnya, bahkan hatinya jika itu menyebabkan ia harus berpisah dengan yunhonya.

Changmin memasang wajah ingin membunuh melihat sikap hyungnya. "Kenapa tidak mencoba bermain balas membalas, Jika ia berbuat baik maka balas dengan kebaikan jika dia selingkuh maka selingkuhlah, jika dia berani menyentuh tubuh oranglain maka lakukan hal yang sama." Saran changmin. Sepertinya otak changmin sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik saat ini.

Jaejoong semakin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar saran changmin. Jika ia melakukan semua itu pada akhirnya tidak akan ada yang mengalah sedikitpun. Semuanya akan benar-benar hancur. "Aku pusing. Kau keluarlah minnie." Setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu jaejoong langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan membaringkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang miliknya. Memejamkan mata dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. 'yunho mencintai jaejoong.' Itu mantra yang selalu jaejoong ucapkan setiap saatnya.

Jaejoong mengutipi semua pakaian yang berserakan dilantai satu persatu sambil mengeret sebuah keranjang untuk pakaian kotor. Bahkan bukan hanya itu saja masih ada botol bir, bungkus snack, kertas, dan kondom. Dengan telaten ia membersihkan semuanya satu persatu dan ini merupakan bentuk dalam tanggung jawabnya didalam hubungan ini. Dua tahun seperti ini sungguh melelahkan untuknya bukan cuma raganya tapi jiwanya juga terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kreeaaakk..." Bunyi pintu yang terbuka tanpe perlu melihat pun jaejoong tahu siapa orang yang membuka pintu itu tepatnya pintu kamar mandi. Seorang pria tampan baru saja keluar dari sana. Ia mengenggam handuk dan mengeluskan benda itu pada jutaian rambutnya, ia juga memakai tshirt dan sebuah traning pagi ini. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau akan datang chg4iya."

"Apa aku perlu memberitahukan dulu jika harus datang?"

"Ani." Jawabnya sambil menggeleng lalu keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Perutnya mulai berbunyi minta untuk diisi terlebih dahulu belum lagi dengan kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut ditambah lagi ia lupa sama sekali dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Ia hanya ingat sudah berada diapartemennya dan bangun dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan.

"Jangan sentuh makanan sebelum aku selesai membersihkan kekacauan ini." Teriak jaejoong dari dalam kamar. "Jangan berani menyentuhnya." Ancam jaejoong lagi.

Pria tampan itu langsung tidak jadi mencoba makanan yang tersedia di meja makan dan lebih memilih berjalan keluar dari dapur yang hanya beberapa langkah dari ruang santainya merangkap menjadi ruang tamu itu. Ia duduk diatas sofa, mengangkat kedua kakinya diatas sofa, dan meraih remote televisi yang ada diata meja. Tangannya menekan-nekan tombol sampai akhirnya ia hanya melihat acara musik pagi ini. "baby, love you ..." Gumamnya sambil menatap televisi tanpa berkedip.

Entah bagaimana ia dan pria yang sedang membersihkan apartemenya itu bisa menjalin hubungan seperti ini, dingin namun saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Tanpa terasa 2 tahun berlalu dalam hubungan ini dan 5 tahun mereka saling menyenal satu sama lain. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencintai oranglain selain pria itu tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa berada hanya pada satu orang walaupun pria itu selalu mengikat hatinya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana ia akan terbangun dengan yeoja atau pria dalam keadaan yang bisa saja membuat pasanganmu memutuskanmu begitu saja atau menghajar mu hingga mati tapi tidak dengan pria bernama choi jaejoong yang selalu berada disampingnya dalam keadaan apapun, bahkan seburuk apapun yang pernah ia lakukan pria itu akan selalu memberikan senyum dan pelukan hangat untuknya. Mengecup bibirnya dan bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Katakan kau masih bisa untuk meninggalkannya,hah?! "Mianhae..." ia menarik napasnya panjang lalu melepaskannya.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Mata bulatnya semakin melebar memperhatikan wajah pria yang ada tepat didepannya. Melamun itu yang pria itu lakukan dan dia sangat membencinya. "Jangan bercanda aku sudah memasaknya dengan susah payah hanya." Nada suaranya terkesan ketus.

Gulp...rasanya air liur didalam tenggorokannya membuatnya tercekat, cepat-cepat ia meraih sumpitnya dan memakan nasinya. "Aku lapar." Cicitnya dengan mulut yang berisi nasi.

"Makan dengan perlahan atau kau bisa tersedak." Jaejoong memakan makanannya dengan perlahan sebenarnya pria cantik itu sama sekali tidak lapar lagi. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang saling berdesakan di kepalanya. "Ehmm,,," Ia sedikit mengumam mencoba menarik perhatian pria yang ada didepannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin malam?"

Mati! Satu kata itu yang terbesit didalam kepalanya tapi sejahat apapun ia tahu jaejoongnya akan selalu memaafkannya. Kan sudah pernah ia katakan hubungan ini dingin namun saling membutuhkan dan kejujuran itu yang terbaik yang bisa ia berikan. "Hanya sedikit pesta dan mabuk."

"Yakin?" Tanya jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh menyelidik. Ia hanya ingin mendengar kejujuran dari pria ini. Hanya sebuah kejujuran yang bisa memmbuatnya percaya pada pria bermata musang yang selalu dicintainya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir sedikitpun jika mereka berpisah ia sudah merasa terbiasa dengannya dan rasa terbiasa itu yang membuatnya tidak menginginkan yang lain.

"Hanya itu selebihnya aku tidak ingat baby. Seriues, aku tidak berbohong sedikitpun." Wajah yunho berubah menjadi serius, mata musangnya langsung menatap mata doe itu tanpa berkedip. "Tidak ada wanita tau pria."

"Iya aku percaya." Jawab jaejoong lalu melanjutkkan kegiatan makannya. Mencoba menguyah makanan itu tapi rasanya tetap sama menyakitkan dan makanan ini terasa hambar baginya. "Jangan membuat ku khawatir."

Katakan dia orang yang paling tolol didunia ini tapi apapun yang terjadi asalkan pria itu mengatakan semuanya walaupun itu adalah sebuah kebohongan maka ia akan tetap percaya. Love is paintful, although love is paintful. I reapeat it like a fool, other's what i always do. But pain is beautiful it's same as you!

**TBC**

**RnR,please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_If love is meansured by how much one was in pain _

_Then you were a love that I won't ever have again_

_Even if it's in this way, even if i will regret it_

_Thank you for remaining in me..._

**_Broken Glass..._**

**#Flashback **

**_"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ia mendekap tubuh itu memberikan rasa nyaman disana, mencoba memberikan ketegaran didalamnya. "Mereka akan tetap bersama."_**

**_"Apakah mereka merasa kami tidak berarti? Apakah sebuah keluarga terasa seperti ini,yunho?"_**

**_"Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada mereka berpisah." Lelehan air mata itu kembali membasahi kedua pipinya, berlinang seperti anak sungai kecil disana membasahi bahu orang yang memeluknya. Bahkan yunho sudah tidak perduli jika jaejoong merusak bajunya sekalipun. "Atau kehilangan keduanya." Lebih baik mereka bertengkar sepanjang hari dari pada kehilangan keduanya secara bersamaan itu yang yunho rasakan. _**

**_"Rasanya begitu menyakitkan setiap kali melihat mereka saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain, saat mereka berdua hanya bersandiwara menganggap jika semuanya tidak pernah terjadi." Ia menghapus lelehan air matanya. "Tanpa aku sadari mereka menyaki kami dan diri mereka sendiri,yunnie."_**

**_"Mungkin itu lebih baik dari pada perpisahan,baby. Seperti kedua orangtuaku." Lebih terasa sebuah rasa sakit yang berbekas disana. Kau bisa saja meminta untuk menukar hidupmu tapi belum tentu kau bisa menjalani kehidupan yang lain itu dengan baik. _**

"Mereka siapa?"

Yeoja itu memperhatikan temannya yang seperti baru saja melihat pangeran dari negeri dongeng lalu memutar tubuhnya mengikuti arah pandangan sahabatnya. Ini pesta besar wajar kalau sedikit sulit baginya untuk mengetahui orang yang disebutkan temannya barusan hingga kedua matanya ingin keluar melihat kerarah itu. Di sini keduanya tampak begitu bersinar. "Jung Yunho dan Choi Jaejoong jika yang kau maksud adalah dua pria yang sedang perpegangan tangan itu." Katanya dengan datar dan kembali menghadap pada temannya. Pria itu bagaikan langit yang susah untuk di gapain dan selalu berubah. "Jangan berpikir untuk mendapatkan salah satunya. Mereka berdua saling terikat."

Ia masih terus memandangain dua sosok yang terlihat begitu bersinaar dipesta ini. Rasanya tidak menyesal sama sekali karena sudah jauh-jauh harus meluakan waktunya untuk berada disini. "Apa? Aku tidak mengerti." katanya dengan penuh keterkejutan. "Ayolah, yoon hyeorin jangan bercanda. Bukan kan akan terlihat lebih baik jika kita yang berada disalah satu dari mereka."

Hyeorin memicingkan matanya, menatap temannya dengan garang. "Lupakan mereka atau kau akan menyesalinya, arhashi yang terhormat."

"Tapi lihat pria tampan dengan mata sipit itu. Ia memandang kearah kita kau tahu. Dia tampan sekali." Wanita ini terlihat begitu girang seperti baru saja memenangkan lotre.

"Lupakan! Jika pun yunho melihat kemari dia belum tentu melihatmu." Hyeorin terlihat sangat kesal. Ia jadi ingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ia berjumpa dengan yunho di bar dan pagi itu dengan kepala berdenyut pria itu datang. Mereka malah saling berpelukan di atas ranjang tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang begitu merasakan sakit hati. Ia tahu ia yang terlalu bodoh untuk berharap lebih pada yunho, faktanya banyak pria atau wanita yang sudah tidur dengan yunho dengan atau tanpa sepengatahuan jaejoong. One night stand! "Kalaupun kau berhasil tidur dengannya ia belum tentu mengingatmu. Jaejoong selalu menjadi nomor satu untuknya."

"Akan aku buktikan. Aku akan mendapatkannya."

"Ya, dalam mimpimu."

.

.

.

"Membosankan..." Jaejoong menghela napasnya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa menit ini. Seharusnya ia tadi mengikuti changmin untuk membuat sebuah alasan yang paling bodoh sekalipun seperti kerja kelompok daripada berada di pesta seperti ini. Sudah ntah berapa orang yang mengajak mereka berbicara sejak tiba diacara ini dan hal itu sangat melelahkan sekali.

"Kau bosan? Kita bisa pergi jika kau mau baby." Yunho mengeratkan gengamannya yang bertaut pada jari-jari kecil itu, hangat dan berdetak seperti biasa. Jaejoong mengeleng sebagai jawaban. "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi hanya sampai appa dan eomma choi tiba dan kita bisa pergi."

"Butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu mereka datang. Bukan kah mereka sedang bertengkar sebelum kita pergi." Jaejoong terlalu membenci dan juga mencintai kedua orangtuanya yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak itu.

"Anyeonghaseong."

"Anyeonghaseong."

"Kau jung yunho kan? Perkenalkan saya Mr. Lee yang mengundang anda ke acara ini."

"Mr. Lee apa kabar. Maafkan saya. Saya memang mudah melupakan wajah dan nama oranglain.." Ucap yunho dengan senyum hangatnya. "Perkenalkan ini Choi jaejoong tunangan saya." Jaejoong hanya memasang senyum menawannya dan sedikit membungkuk tanpa berniat menyulurkan lengannya untuk bersalam yang artinya melepaskan genggaman yunho. Itu terlalu mahal harganya.

"Kalian terlihat sangat serasi." Mr. Lee memuji keduanya dengan tulus hanya saja pria yang hampir berusaia setengah abad itu sendiri tidak tahu kenapa remaja sekarang terasa lebih gila. Bayangkan pria dengan pria akan menikah. Mungkin kepala keduanya sudah pernah terbentur cukup keras. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang ke acara kami. Sungguh sebuah kehormatan tersendiri bagi kami."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu. Ini hal yang biasa dan kami yang seharusnya merasa tersanjung dengan undangan dari Mr. Lee secara pribadi." Yunho tidak melebihkan sedikitpun. Ia menyukai sikap sopan dari pria tua ini.

"Kenalkan juga ini, Go ahra wakil dari pimpinan cabang perusahaan kami." Mr. Lee memperkenalkan wanita yang sejak tadi bahkan sudah berdiri disampingnya hanya saja yunho dan jaejoong sama sekali tidak memperdulikkan wanita itu.

"Annyeonghaseong, Go ahra imnida." Anugrah wanita itu bisa menatap yunho dan jaejoong dengan jarak yang lebih dekat setelah meninggalkan hyeorin begitu saja.

"Jung yunho." Yunho menatap sekilas wanita itu dan kembali melihat Mr. Lee yang tepat berada didepannya.

"Dia yang akan menjadi wakil saya untuk perusahaan disini. Saya harap anda tuan jung yunho mau sedikit membantunya jika kerja sama kita berjalan dengan lancar."

"Ya, saya akan usahakan yang sebaiknya." Dalam bisnis jadilah orang yang selalu baik jangan tampakkan sisi gelapmu pada sembarangan orang. "Nona ahra, saya mohon kerja sama dan bimbingannya." Yunho tersenyum tampan kali ini dan arha hanya bisa memantung di tempatnya berdiri sekarang, pria bernama yunho itu mampu menghipnotisnya dalam sekejap.

Jaejoong memandang tidak perduli dengan wanita itu, ini hal yang biasa baginya. Ayolah, dia sudah bosan melihat adegan ini. Ia hanya merangkul lengan yunho sekarang, mengikis jarak mereka. "Yunnie.. Bosan." Jaejoong membisikkan kata-kata itu. Yunho memalingkan wajahnya menatap jaejoong memasang senyum hangatnya. "Sebentar lagi." Itu katanya.

"Bolehkah saya berkunjung ke kantor anda Mr. Jung?" Ia mencoba untuk hanya sedikit dan berharap medapatkan tanggapan yang baik.

"Tentu saja."

Kata-kata kecil yang begitu menyenangkan baginya. "Terima kasih. Saya harap kita bisa menjadi patner bisnis yang baik."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi lebih dahulu. Sepertinya tunangan saya sedikit kurang enak badan." Yunho tersenyum pada keduanya lalu pergi meninggalkan pesta tanpa menunggu Mr. And Mrs. Choi datang terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ia menarik kursi hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdencit yang dihasilkan kursi kayu dengan lantai itu lalu duduk diatasnya dengan santai. "Bukankah kalian seharusnya masih berada di pesta tidak penting itu."

"Seharusnya seperti itu tapi jaejoong bosan jadi kami kembali saja. Tidak ada yang menarik disana." Jawab pria itu dan duduk didepan orang yang mengajaknya bicara duluan. "Kau dari mana changmin?"

"Pulang kencan."

"Kau harusnya belajar lebih giat dari pada hanya berpacaran saja."

Changmin memasang senyum meremehkannya, seharusnya pria yang ada di depannya ini sadar diri sedikit saja. "Kau bahkan seharusnya yang berhenti berkencan. Aku saja tidak habis pikir kenapa hyungku yang seperti cinderella itu harus bertunangan dengan pria tidak tahu diri seperti mu." Kata changmin dengan ketusnya.

"ya, seharusnya kau mengatakan padanya sebajingan apa diriku dan menjauhlah dari ku secepatnya."

"Ya seharusnya. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku tahu hubungan kalian yang saling membutuhkan itu." Changmin bahkan ingin sekali membunuh pria yang ada didepannya ini tapi sama saja itu artinya ia juga akan membunuh hyung tercintanya. "Terserahlah kalian mau menjadi seperti apa kalian bukan anak kecil lagi! Hanya berhentilah menyakitinya atau kau akan menderita sendiri jung!" Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi menuju lantai dua meninggalkan yunho yang masih duduk dengan posisi yang sama...

"Apa yang salah dengan diriku?" Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu pergi kembali ke kamar jaejoong.

"Jangan menyalahkan ku."

"Kau jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu."

"Tapi kau terus mendiamkan ku."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan menunggumu selama 2 jam dan kau datang dengan seorang wanita yang dulu mencoba merusak segalanya. Kau tidak ingat sedikitpun?"

Jaejoong meningit rotinya dengan malas ditambah lagi dengan changmin yang hanya menatap makanannya begitu saja. Bahkan dipagi yang indah ini harus di rusak dengan sikap egois kedua orangtuanya. Kapan keduanya bisa menjadi lebih baik setidaknya mereka menjadi lebih hangat seperti dulu. "Jangan bawa-bawa masa lalu dalam pertengkaran ini. Dia sudah menyesalinya."

"Kalian bisa lebih diam sebentar? Minnie bahkan tidak mengambil sarapannya." Jaejoong berucap dengan nada cukup mematikan. Ia bosan menghadapi semua ini. Mungkin eommanya terauma dengan masa lalu pernikahan yang sempat harus rusak karena ada wanita lain yang menjerat appanya, Mungkin! Tapi bukankah itu sudah berlalu. Ayolah, mereka dua orang dewasa yang sudah memiliki anak setidaknya kembali lah seperti dulu disini ada jaejoong dan changmin yang membutuhkan keduanya.

"Dia yang memulai."

"Kau yang memulai."

Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Terlalu sering berada disituasi ini membuatnya muak dan menyakitkan. "Aku tidak tahu tapi bisakah kita akhiri semua ini?" Ketiga orang itu langsung menatap changmin. Memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan anak itu pada mereka tepatnya kedua orangtuanya. "Jika kalian maksudku appa dan eomma tidak bisa bersama lagi bukan kah lebih bagus kalian berpisah. Jujur aku muak berada disituasi seperti ini." Changmin menghela napasnya panjang. "Aku dan jae hyung bisa hidup tanpa kalian berdua dan itu lebih baik dari pada harus melihat kalian bertengkar karena hal sepele. Aku rindu keluarga ku yang dulu buka kelurga seperti ini. Aku rindu appa yang menggoda eomma bukan appa yang selalu bertengkar dengan eomma dan aku minta berhentilah membohongi diri kalian masing-masing." Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, meraih tas ransel yang ada disamping kursinya. "Aku pergi." Changmin pergi meninggalkan appa dan eommanya yang merasa sungguh bersalah serta jaejoong yang ikut pergi meninggalkan meja makan itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Siwon memandang sedih dirinya sendiri sekarang. Ia merasa jadi orangtua yang gagal buat kedua anak tersayangnya. Ia tidak bisa seperti itu atau semuanya akan berakhir begitu saja dan semuanya akan menjadi korban disini. "Bummie, kau masih membenciku tentang perselingkuhan itu?" Walaupun siwon selalu menghindari membahas kata-kata ini tapi tetap saja ia yang bersalah karena sudah mengkhianati kepercayaan istrinya.

"Menurutmu?" Jawab kibum penuh dengan nada ketidaksukaan. Hatinya nyeri setiap mengingat hal itu. Dimana pria yang selalu dicintainya itu menyakitinya tanpa henti. Bahkan ia percaya jika pria itu pergi karena urusan kantor hingga berhari-hari atau pekerjaan yang menumpuk hingga mengharuskannya lembur, apapun yang pria itu katakan ia akan selalu mempercayainya. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sendiri pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu sedang meletakkan tangannya di daerah yang tidak seharusnya pada tubuh rekan kerjanya yang sedang duduk diatas pangkuannya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

"Tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku? Maksud ku mencoba memperbaiki semuanya sedikit saja." Siwon hanya bisa berharap dan selalu seperti itu. Ia tahu tidak akan bisa memperbaikinya tapi setidaknya ia sudah mencoba yang terbaik demi kelurganya.

"Apa harus? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa saja yang telah kau lakukan dengan wanita sialan itu, bahkan jika aku tidak datang saat itu mungkin saja wanita itu akan mengandung adik jaejoong dan minnie." Terlalu sakit. Kenyataan itu begitu menyakitkan. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu ia wanita keberapa bagimu,siwonshi."

"Setidaknya pikirkanlah tentang jaejoong dan changmin, bukan tentang diriku." Siwon menundukkan pandangannya. Apalagi yang mampu pria itu katakan jika semuanya akan seperti ini seharusnya ia tidak akan melakukan kejahatan itu dimasa lalunya. Sengaja atau tidak semuanya sudah terjadi.

"Ya, kau seharusnya yang memikirkan hal itu lebih lama. Pikirkan perasaan kami yang terluka karena mu." Kibum berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan siwon sendiri.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan disamping changmin, mengenggam lengan kanan pria kecil yang memakai pakaian seragam sekolahnya dengan senyum kecil. Jaejoong sadar semuanya mungkin tidak akan pernah sama lagi bagi hubugan appa dan eommanya tapi setidaknya mereka semua tetap bersama. Cukup jangan menyakiti diri sendiri dengan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan. "Kau tidak lapar minnie?" Tanya jaejoong tanpa memperdulikan pasangan mata dijalanan yang menatapnya aneh.

"Aku bisa makan di kantin sekolah." Changmin mendengus dan memasang wajah bosannya. "Aku bosan melihat appa dan eomma selalu seperti itu. Ayolah, kejadian itu sudah hampir dua tahun yang lalu dan jika appa berani melakukannya lagi aku bisa menhajar wajahnya sekarang."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ucap jaejoong santai.

Changmin memandang sekilas hyungnya lalu memalalingkan wajahnya lagi menatap jalanan lurus ke depan. "Ya.. akan aku lakukan." Dengan nada yang penuh ketidak yakinan. "Mau kemana?"

"Ke apartemen yunho mungkin."

"Ya... Apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Tidak ada. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk pergi ke kantor ataupun mengurus jadwal kerja ku. Aku rasa aku butuh assisten."

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu. Setidaknya dulu kau tidak membiarkan yoochun hyung pergi keluar negeri. Kau menyedihkan tanpanya." Changmin jadi mengingat pacar junsu yang memiliki banyak keberuntungan itu. Pria dengan jidat yang lebar dan senyum yang menggoda itu sungguh membuatnya rindu.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Setidaknya itu penyesalan tersendiri baginya membiarkan teman baiknya itu pergi mengambil beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, junsu juga pasti merindukannya lebih dari jaejoong. "Dia akan kembali dan aku bisa memintanya untuk membantuku."

"Itu pun jika yoochun hyung mau."

"Kau meragukan ku?"

"Sedikit."

"Kau mengesalkan minnie!"

Namja pemilik perusahaan ini sedang serius membaca perjanjian yang akan disetujuinya dengan perusahaan yang akan menjadi rekan kerjanya kali ini. Setidaknya harus ada banyak opsi yang menguntungkan bagi perusahaanya atau mereka memiliki keuntungan yang sama yaitu 50 : 50 untuk keduanya. Ia tidak suka jika hanya karena hal sepele dan kerja sama ini berakhir maka perusahaanya akan mengalami dampak negativ. Perjanjian boleh saja berakhir kapanpun namun harus tidak memberikan dampak bagi mereka.

"Saya setuju." Ia langsung membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada kertas perjanjian itu. "Jadi mulai besok kalian bisa mengirikan lokasi dan desain bagunan yang perusahaan setujui. Wakil dari kami akan memeriksa semuanya."

"Kami akan mengirimkan semuanya secepatnya."

Dan mulai hari itu secara tiba-tiba saja kedua pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan itu jadi lebih dekat mungkin karena banyak hal yang harus mereka diskusikan. Jadi mereka sering berjumpa dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setiap saat wanita itu selalu terbius dengan semua sikap pria yang menjadi rekan kerjanya ini. Pria ini sungguh sosok yang berjiwa pemimpin, baik, sopan terhadap wanita, dan ideal. Tipe pendamping yang diingikan hampir semua wanita.

Ia mengambil smartphonenya yang berada didalam sakunya, melihat notification didalam smartphonenya, lalu membaca ini pesan itu dengan senyum lucu.

_From : Angel_

_Aku pusing.  
Boleh aku pusing? Mereka benar-benar seperti anak-anak dan aku lapar.  
Steak mahal ini seperti tidak ada rasanya._

Ia dengan cepat membalasnya. Bukan kan sudah dikatakan dari awal jika hubungan keduanya aneh namun saling memiliki dan pasangannya harus dinomor satukan melebihi apapun. Apa lagi jika hanya makan siang dengan rekan kerja ini.

_To : Angel  
Apa yang sedang kau lakukan baby?_

_From : Angel_

_Makan siang. Apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan selama tunanganku sibuk bersama orang lain._

_To : Angel  
Kau cemburu?_

Walaupun sedikit ia berharap jaejoong cemburu. Apakah sebanyak apapun ia menyakitinya maka maaf akan selalu ada? Ia hanya ingin sebuah hal yang lain cukup beberapa huruf yang dirangkai dengan kata-kata.

_From : Angel __  
Tidak, aku hanya kesepian dan berencana mencari tunangan ku. Sky try to kiss earth!_

"Apa maksudnya?" Yunho sedikit bergumam dan tak berniat lagi memakan makan siangnya itu sedikitpun.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" Tanyanya walaupun sejak tadi ia terus memperhatikan dengan wajahnya yang berkerut dan rasa nyeri di dadanya yang kasat mata itu tapi siapa yang perduli. Dia yang menginginkan semua ini.

"Ah, maafkan aku ahra." Yunho menatap ahra sekilas lalu menyimpan smartphonenya. "Jadi sampai dimana tadi?"

Sedikit merasa lega karena pria itu kembali memperhatikannya. "Perusahaan kami akan menambahkan perkerja dan membuatnya lebih cepat selesai. Melebihi kesepakatan yang terjadi diawal."

"Oh, itu bagus."

"Saya rasa juga begitu." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksa. "Kau terlihat begitu mencintai tunanganmu,yunhoshi." Sedikit ada rasa takut dinada suaranya tapi rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi dirinya jadi dia memilih membuang rasa takutnya. "Maafkah aku."

Yunho tersenyum kecil. "Ya, aku mencintai dirinya yang selalu ku sakiti." Ada rasa bersalah dipancaran matanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku rasa kau akan merasa bosan ahra jika harus mendengarkan kisah cintaku."

Itu lebih terasa seperti ingin memberi tahu tapi tidak ingin menceritakannya. Wanita itu sudah terlalu ingin mencampuri jadi tidak mungkin ia berdiam diri tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Bukankah itu sama saja seperti sebuah kebodohan dan lebih baik mencoba berbaik hati agar sang pria memberitahukannya. "Seharusnya aku yang merasa tersanjung bisa mendengarkan kisah cinta CEO Jung Corp yang terkenal dengan kesetiannya."

"Kau hanya terlalu melebih-lebihkan." Yunho mencoba mengabaikannya sesaat sebelum kembali berbicara. "Aku menyintainya namun aku selalu membuat kesalahan besar yang selalu menyakitinya. Dia seperti matahari yang selalu menyilaukan kedua mataku tanpa aku sadar jika aku akan menjadi buta tanpa dirinya. Dia orang pertama yang selalu ada saat semua orang mengabaikanku, dia yang selalu memelukku setiap pagi dengan kedua lengan kecilnya, membuatkan makanan enak untukku dan ia orang yang selalu menawarkan cinta serta tempat yang nyaman hanya untukku." Yunho mengingat wajah jaejoong yang selalu ada disetiap harinya.

Ada rasa iri disana di kedua mata wanita itu walapun ia tersenyum sambil mendengarkan dan yunho terlalu buta untuk bisa membaca arti setiap tatapan mata oranglain padanya. "Kau sungguh beruntung mendapatkannya! Dan bolehkan aku tahu kesalahan besar apa yang pernah terjadi." Jantungnya berdekat dengan begitu cepat masih dengan pandangan yang menatap lurus ke pria yan ada dihadapannya.

"Jika aku mabuk aku bisa saja bangun dengan seseorang disampingku dan aku akan lupa apa yang telah aku lakukan dengan orang tersebut. Yang selalu ku ingat jaejoong akan selalu tahu keberadaanku dan dia akan membawaku pergi lalu memaafkaku seakan tidak terjadi apapun." Sadar atau tidak kebiasaan itu akan selalu menyakiti keduanya. "Orang normal pasti akan meninggalkanku begitu saja jika menjadi pasangaku tapi hanya dia yang bertahan disana."

Ini kesempatan. Mungkin tapi mabuk dan tidur bersama belum tentu membuatnya bisa bersama denganmu. Itu yang ahra pikiran sekarang. "Dia tidak marah? Maksudku jaejoong."

Yunho tertawa kecil. Melihat reaksi wajah ahra yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi aneh. "Tidak. Dia pacar, cinta, dan tunangan pertama ku yang selalu memaafkanku." Yunho jadi ingat mungkin sudah ada delapan atau sepuluh kali ia mabuk dengan seseorang disampingnya walaupun kebanyakan akan selalu jaejoong yang berada disampingnya. "Kau tidak perlu merasa aneh seperti itu. Walaupun mungkin saja suatu saat nanti kau salah satu yang berada disampingku saat aku mabuk tapi maaf jika hal itu terjadi aku akan menjauh darimu demi menjaga perasaan jaejoong."

"Aku rasa hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku harap juga begitu ahra."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi eomma?"

"Apa?" Kibum memasang wajah marahnya.

Jaejoong memutar bosan kedua bola mata indahnya melihat tingkah eommanya. Wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini sungguh membuat kepalanya pusing sekarang. "Berbaikanlah pada appa. Setidaknya mengakulah jika eomma memaafkanya. Apa kalian akan terus seperti ini hingga salah satu dari kami akan mencoba pergi dari rumah lagi?"

"Aku yang akan menyeret kau ataupun changmin jika kalian berani pergi meninggalkanku dengan pria bodoh itu."

"Setidaknya pria bodoh itu adalah suamimu eomma." Sesering apapun kibum memanggil suaminya dengan sebutan yang bisa dikatakan kurang pantas namun jaejoong tahu jika eommanya itu akan selalu mencintai pria bodohnya sepanjang hidupnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak bercerai saja seperti yang changmin katakan.

Kibum menatap jaejoong dengan matanya yang nyaris keluar. Tidak jaejoong atau changmin keduanya sama saja hanya bisa membuatnya kesal luar biasa. "Kau ingin makan apa jika aku bercerai dengan appamu? Kau ingin menikmati batu sebagai makananmu setiap hari?"

Jaejoong memasang senyum angelnya. "Aku bisa meminta yunho untuk menghidupiku eomma. Tunanganku pria yang kaya." Faktanya yunho memang pria kaya dan selalu menyakitinya. "Aku bisa mengajak changmin untuk tinggal dengan kami berdua. Dan lagi kami belum berencana untuk mengangkat seorang anak, eomma tahukan aku dan yunho sama-sama pria sebanyak apapun kami melakukannya tidak akan ada yang akan kami hasilkan jadi kami butuh oranglain untuk membuat rumah kami lebih ramai."

Kibum ingin membenturkan kepalanya mendengarkan perkataan jaejoong. Jadi anak tercintanya ini ingin meninggalkannya seorang diri. "Jika eomma dan appa bercerai ku rasa changmin tidak akan memilih salah satu dari eomma ataupun appa. Jadi kami berdua lebih memilih untuk tinggal dengan yunho. Mungkin sebelum eomma dan appa bercerai aku bisa meminta yunho untuk mempercepat pernikahan kami." Ucap jaejoong cuek. "Itupun jika appa mau membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada surat sialan itu."

"Eomma rasa tidak!" Ada rasa sedih disetiap deretan huruf yang mewakili perasaan bersalahnya dengan egonya yang besar.

"Ya, kalian hanya terlalu saling mencintai hingga saling menyakiti satu sama lain."

"Seharusnya, kau bisa mengatakan hal itu pada appamu." Kibum tidak pernah membayangka apa yang akan terjadi jika ia dan siwon bercerai. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika pria menawan itu lenyap dari hidupnya. Sekeras dan sekasar apapun pertengkaran mereka namun pada akhirnya keduanya akan selalu bersama berbagi kehangatan di malam-malam yang dingin.

"Dia sudah cukup menderita untuk membuatku mengatakan tentang perceraian ini,eomma. Berhentilah bersikap acuh pada appa. Setidaknya kalian saling mencintai hingga aku dan changmin ada di dunia ini." Jaejoong sudah cukup tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya ia tidak ingin kembali seperti remaja labil ditahun awal kehancuran semua ini. Menganggap jika semuanya akan berakhir pada perpisahan yang menyakitkan. Pada akhirnya yunho benar jika perpisahan itu mungkin lebih baik dari pada kehilangan keduanya dan kata itu lah yang ia sampaikan pada kedua orangtuanya. "Setidaknya jika kalian tidak saling mencintai lagi kalian tidak mungkin masih saling berbagi selimut setiap malam. Aku bukan anak kecil bodoh lagi eomma."

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah dewasa bahkan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak setiap saat. Hanya saja, eomma tidak nyakin dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi." Sebanyak apapun kibum mengelak semuanya akan tetap sama. Ada disaat ia menyadari cintanya bahkan lebih kuat dari pada rasa benci yang ada.

Jaejoong gemas sendiri dengan sikap eommanya yang tak tentu arah. "Jika kau tidak mempercayainya mengapa harus mempercayai si berengsek itu untuk menyetuhmu eomma?" Kali ini kata-kata itu terlihat porno dan dengan nada yang mendesis. Beruntung appanya tidak disini jadi ia bisa menganti kata appa dengan si berengsek dan tempat ini aman dari orang-orang.

Kibum menundukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku menyerah!" Jaejoong benar-benar kehilangan mood baiknya. "Kalau kalian tidak berbaikan juga aku akan menggeret changmin dari rumah secepatnya. Sudah cukup rasanya pertengkaran setiap saat ditambah berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa jika di depan publik. Bukan itu sama saja bertingkah bodoh?"

"Molla..."


	3. Chapter 3

_In the end, how many years would have passed?_

_There is no such thing as forever._

_In the end, were we never meant to be?_

**_Broken Glass..._**

**Jaejoong meringkuk dibawah selimutnya yang hangat matanya mungkin sudah tidak jelas berbentuk seperti apa dan ia hanya merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut pagi ini serta air mata yang sudah kering dipipinya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, kenapa begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Seharusnya ia sadar jika mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bersama walau dalam mimpi sekalipun. Dirinya dan yunho bagaikan langit dan bumi.**

**"Hyung! Aku tau kau sudah bangun. Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu seperti itu. Ya, walau eomma dan appa tidak ada disini tapi kau masih memilikiku." Namja yang memakai seragam sekolah itu menatap penuh intimidasi pada sosok pria yang ada disampingnya bahkan dia sudah tidak perduli dengan sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Toh, pria berengsek disampingnya ini lebih parah lagi. "Kalau kau tidak bangun juga. Aku akan mencari jung yunho sekarang dan membunuhnya setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada melihatnya menyakitimu."**

**"Andwe,minnie." Jawab jaejoong yang masih berada didalam selimutnya. "Hyung yang salah. Hyung yang tidak sempurna hingga yunho seperti itu." Jawab jaejoong putus asa. Changmin menatap yunho dengan pandangan membunuh, sementara yunho mengelengkan kepalanya. Wajah tampannya sudah penuh dengan memar yang diberikan changmin beberapa menit yang lalu. **

**Changmin menghengbuskan napasnya. "Terserahlah,hyung. Bicara sendiri pada pangeran berengsekmu ini. Aku muak dan juga tidak mau tahu masalah kalian berdua. Aku mau pergi ke sekolah dan jangan tanyakan jika aku tidak pulang." Setelah itu hanya ada suara pintu ditutup dan keheningan yang menyapa keduanya untuk beberapa saat. **

**Jaejoong terlalu takut untuk membuka selimutnya, ia tidak ingin rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya. Seharusnya ia tahu seperti apa yunho tapi seberapa kuat ia menyakinkan dirinya pada akhirnya ia tidak akan pernah kuat. **

**"Aku lebih baik pulang jika kau memang tidak ingin melihatku lagi baby." Yunho bahkan sudah tidak perduli dengan rasa nyeri yang menyerang tubuhnya. Dia yang bodoh bahkan terlalu bodoh hingga bisa membuatnya melakukan kesalahan itu. Bukankan benar jika janji itu dibuat untuk dilanggar dan ia sudah melakukannya. Kakinya melangkah kecil mencoba meninggalkan tempat ini tapi rasanya terlalu berat untuk melangkah. Hingga kedua lengan itu memeluknya dengan erat. "Maafkan aku sudah mengacuhkanmu,baby." **

**"Jangan pergi. Ku mohon." Air mata itu kembali membasahi pipinya. Rasa takut itu kembali menyakitinya, ia takut kehilangan, dan ia tidak bisa sendiri tanpa yunho. Semuanya ini tidak benar. Seharusnya jika ia orang yang waras maka akan ada alarem di dalam otaknya yang akan mengirimkan rangsangan untuk menjauhi yunho secepatnya tapi kenapa seakan seluruh pikiran, tubuh, dan jiwanya terperangkap pada yunho? **

**Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, membawa jaejoong dalam dekapannya, dan mengecup puncak kepala jaejoong. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai nafas terakhirku. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini baby." Sedikit garis senyum terpampar di wajahnya. **

Changmin memalingkan kepalanya dari psp yang berhasil di sitanya dari kyuhyun siang tadi saat sebelum dirinya kabur dari sekolah karena ketahuan mengunci guru di dalam salah satu gudang yang tidak terpakai. "Hyung duduklah dengan tenang kau menganggu ku."

Jaejoong memasang wajah mematikan tapi changmin tidak berniat sedikitpun takut pada hyungnya yang berhati hello kitty itu. "Kau tahu minnie dia tidak membalas pesan dan mengangkat telpone dari ku sejak tadi pagi."

"Mungkin sibuk" Jawab changmin cuek.

"Mungkin seperti itu." Pikir jaejoong tapi selama ini baru kali ini terjadi biasanya yunho tidak pernah mengabaikannya sedikitpun. Bahkan ketika rapat pemegang saham diperusahaan pria itu akan tetap membalas pesan atau mengangkat telponenya. "Aku sudah meneleponya hingga ratusan kali." Jaejoong mengungkapkan rasa frustasinya.

"Kalian sudah makan siang?"

"Nde." Jawab keduanya tanpa minat. "Appa pesan sesuatu jika appa lapar, tapi minnie mau pizza. Makanan di kantin membosankan." Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, merenggangkan otot-otot ditubuhnya setelah itu kembali duduk lagi disamping jaejoong yang terus menekankan jarinya pada layar smartphone itu hingga kembali operator yang menjawab panggilannya. "Hyung, mungkin saja yunho hyung sedang rapat."

"Tapi tidak ada rapat yang membuatnya harus menghabisakan seluruh waktunya." Tampak kerutan di dahi jaejoong. "Aku akan menghajarnya jika ia berani membohongiku." Ucap jaejoong dan akhirnya membanting smartphonenya di hadapan dongsaeng dan appanya setelah rasa kesal yang membuatnya meledak-ledak itu tak tertahankan lagi.

"Choi jaejoong, berhentilah mengahncurkan barang-barang itu." Siwon berkata dengan suaranya yang berat dan terkesan menahan kesalnya. "Kau kan bisa bertanya langsung pada yunho. Jangan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan."

"Mian." Jawab jaejoong lalu duduk kembali disamping changmin. Keduanya sedang berada di dalam ruangan siwon tanpa alasan yang jelas kenapa pada jam makan siang seperti ini keduanya muncul disini.

Siwon berjalan meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan duduk didepan kedua anaknya. "Apa yang membuat kalian berdua ada disini? Tidak mungkin tanpa alasan yang jelas kalian tiba-tiba ada disini?"

Changmin hanya memasang senyum mematikanya. Begitu juga jaejoong. "Kami mau appa dan eomma berbaikan seperti dulu atau appa harus menadatangani surat cerai yang sudah hyung siapkan." Changmin berbicara seakan hal itu bukanlah hal yang besar, walapun sebenarnya ia yang terluka cukup dalam karena semua ini. Semuanya memiliki luka masing-masing didalam hati mereka. "Hyung sudah berbicara pada eomma soal masalah ini. Kami hanya ingin kalian bersama lagi seperti dulu tanpa pertengkaran. Cukup dua tahun ini kami diam appa. Kami bukan anak kecil yang pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa didalam keluarga kita."

"Appa sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan bagaimana. Kalian tahu sendiri seperti apa kerasnya kepala eomma kalian itu." Siwon selalu menjadi orang yang tolol setiap kali harus membahas tentang kibum seakan dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuat wanita itu bertahan disisinya.

Changmin menghebuskan napasnya panjang mendengar perkataan tolol appanya. "Apa aku harus jujur jika appa terlihat seperti orang tolol setiap kali membicarakan soal eomma?" Siwon menatap changmin dengan wajah datarnya. Ia memang tidak membuat peraturan untuk saling menghormati di rumahnya tapi kadang kedua anaknya ini bisa menjadi orang yang seperti tidak mengenal bangku sekolahan. "Ahhkkgg! Aku tidak tahu. Tanya hyung mungkin dia tahu appa harus bagaimana." Changmin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia buta akan cinta. Titik tanpa koma!

Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya. "Tidak usah melakukan apapun. Eomma mencintai appa. Cukup ikuti saja apa yang eomma inginkan. Buat eomma senang dan wow.. Kalian akan selalu memiliki satu sama lain."

"Kau nyakin hyung?" Changmin menatap jaejoong ragu sementara siwon makin menujukkan raut wajah yang berbeda. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk saja tidak berbicara apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Jadi karena masalah yang tidak tahu kapan akan berakhir ini. Disinilah siwon duduk di dalam ruangan kerja istrinya dengan jantung yang berdegup. Jangan anggap kibum hanya seorang wanita yang selalu duduk diam di rumah. Wanita cantik itu merupakan pimpinan perusahaannya sendiri yang bergerak di bidang property dan sesuatu tentang tumbuhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kibum baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan dikejutkan dengan sosok suaminya yang sudah duduk di atas sofa coklatnya. Mencoba untuk tidak perludi wanita itu berjalan lurus dan duduk di atas kursi kerjanya tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan siwon.

Siwon mengamati wanita yang selama hampir tiga puluh tahun ini selalu ada disampingnya dalam keadaan apapun. Bahkan waktu yang begitu lama itu tidak dapat mengubah apapun, baik perasaan dan luka yang baru siwon terbarkan disana. Ia tetap mencintai wanita yang sudah memberikan dua putra untuknya dan mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayangnya. "Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu,yeobo. Setidaknya mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan jaejoong dan changmin memaksaku menandatangani surat perceraian itu."

Kibum menutup berkas yang tadi sempat dilihatnya. Mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada siwon yang masih tetap diposisinya. "Bukankah lebih baik jika kita berpisah kau bisa kembali bersama wanita itu lagi. Aku tidak..."

"Dan membiarkanmu seorang diri?" Siwon memotong perkataan isrtinya. "Kau tidak mungkin berpikir jika jaejoong dan changmin akan memilih salah satu dari kita berdua,kan?" Kibum mengeleng lemah. Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri kibum. "Bukan kah itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah berusaha menjalani hukumanku, rasa bersalah karena pernah mengabaikan kalian semua. Tapi sejauh apapun aku pergi pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa melihatmu seorang." Tangan kekar itu mengelus wajah lebut yang ada didepannya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi. Jika aku berbohong kau bisa membunuhku, bummie." Siwon memeluk sosok yang masih duduk di atas kursi.

Kibum menghela napasnya. Ia benci dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa menolak siwon sedikitpun. Ia benci pada perasaan yang terus tumbuh untuk pria ini, sejahat apapun pria itu karena ia tahu ia sudah tidak memiliki jalan lain sejak ia bertemu dengan siwon. "Aku akan membunuh mu jika aku tahu kau dekat dengan wanita lain. Tidak perduli siapa wanita itu." Ucap kibum datar, menutupi perasaanya yang membucah. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah membahasnya karena siwon akan selalu memutuskan perkataan kibum dengan ciuman dan berakhir dengan ranjang yang menghangat, amukan kibum di pagi hari, dan pertengkaran keduanya. Itu sudah menjadi siklus yang tetap.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya karena changmin sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa dan bisa membunuh ku kapan saja jika berani menyakiti eomma kesayangannya."

"Dia anak ku jadi wajar jika ia melakukannya."

"Ya, aku tahu." Siwon mengecup pipi bulat kibum, merapatkan dekapannya, mencoba menyalurkan perasaanya yang merasa mulai membaik. Mungkin tidak akan membuat hubungan ini menjadi lebih baik seperti dulu tapi setidaknya semua kesalahan bisa membuat hal lain menjadi lebih baik. "Aku mencintaimu selamanya dengan semua kesahalan yang pernah ku lakukan."

"Aku ingin makan siang bersama."

"Aku tidak bisa baby. Masih ada hal yang harus dikerjakan."

"Kau mengacuhkan aku sekarang."

"Aku tidak pernah mengacuhkanmu."

"Kau berubah." Jaejoong langsung mematikan smartphonenya dan meletakkan benda putih itu ke dalam tas changmin. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya yunho menolak bertemu dengan alasan yang sama. Jaejoong bahkan masih ingat perjanjiannya dengan yunho, tidak perduli sebanyak apapun mereka berselingkuh mereka tidak boleh mengacuhkan satu sama lain, dan kenapa rasanya yunho mengacuhkan dirinya sekarang?

"Hyung, kalau kau tidak mau makananmu biar aku yang menghabiskannya." Changmin langsung menarik makan siang jaejoong tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari hyungnya itu dan melahapnya dengan tenang. "Dia mengacuhkanmu lagi?" Tanya changmin setelah makananya masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"Aku rasa seperti itu."

"Ini hanya kemungkinan tapi coba lah cari tahu sendiri. Namanya go ahra, rekan bisnis yunho hyung. Mereka sedang terlibat didalam satu proyek. Aku pernah berjumpa dengan wanita itu di kantor eomma bersama yunho hyung. Aku tidak melihat ikatan apapun tapi wanita itu menyukai yunho hyung. Sadar atau tidak yunho hyung spesial bagi lawan jenisnya."

"Aku tahu." Jawab jaejoong lesu.

"Aku kan sudah pernah menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkannya hyung. Tapi terserah padamu. Pada akhirnya kau yang akan menjalani semua ini." Changmin kali ini bersikap sok dewasa dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa pergi jauh darinya." Jawab jaejoong frustasi. Ia dan yunho akan seperti mayat hidup jika berpisah seperti memiliki tubuh yang koma. Rasanya begitu hambar dan bersama seperti ini bukan pilihan yang baik juga.

"Aku tahu. Jika bukan hal itu mana mungkin ada orangtua yang mau anak prianya menikah dengan pria." Changmin bahkan masih ingat yunho hyung berubah sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal dan jaejoong hyung seperti obat penawar sendiri yang selalu ada dimanapun pria brengsek itu berada. Merawatnya, memanjanya, dan terbiasa dengan semua itu. Seperti bumi yang berputar mengelilingi matahari begitulah jaejoong dan yunho gravitasinya adalah cinta yang membuat mereka tidak bertubrukkan dan hancur.

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo, pulang. Aku bosan." Jaejoong menatap changmin dengan mata bulatnya yang mau keluar dari rongganya. "Mungkin akan ada hal yang menyenangkan di jalan." Changmin berjalan pelan meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih diam didalam keterkejutannya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan sepatumu yang runcing itu?"

"Seharusnya begitu tapi aku menyukainya. Maksudku rasanya lebih indah jika memakai sepatu ini dan maaf harus membiarkan lenganmu ku genggam."

"Itu bukan masalah besar." Ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan soal harus memapah wanita ini karena sepatu runcing yang membuat kaki wanita yang memakainya lecet. Seharusnya wanita ini memakai sesuatu hal yang nyaman dan tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Masih berpura-pura dengan kaki yang sakit karena sepatu yang membuatnya nyaris keseleo. Ahra tersenyum bahagia karena yunho mulai baik dengannya sejak makan malam itu. "Dan soal malam itu maafkan aku."

Yunho tertawa kecil. Seharusnya ia yang disalahkan tapi kenapa wanita ini yang sungkan. "Lupakan saja. Aku yang salah, mungkin seharusnya kita tidak minum begitu banyak hingga berakhir seperti itu dan aku juga tidak tahu jika obat yang aku minum itu salah."

"Maafkan aku. Teman aku memang suka menaruh segala hal sembarangan." Senang tentu saja. Pria bernama jung yunho yang telah mengambil hatinya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu sungguh membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ahra bahkan tidak perduli jika yunho memiliki tunangan yang terpenting pria itu selalu bersamanya seperti ini. Mereka sudah dua bulan ini menghabiskan sebagian waktu bersamaan karena proyek yang ingin cepat ahra selesaikan. Walaupun itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. "Aku harap kau bisa melupakannya." Ahra bahkan masih ingat tubuh kekar yunho, abs yang tercetak dengan sempurna, kulit yang sedikit coklat, dan wajah tampannya dengan lelehan keringat. Walaupun ada rasa sedih disana saat yunho tidak menyebut namanya pria itu hanya bergumam baby sepajang melakukan hal itu. Hanya baby tanpa embel-embel yang lain. Mungkin yunho menyukainya maksudnya tubuhnya.

"Ya tentu." Jawab yunho tanpa merasa bersalah. Ahra bukan wanita yang pertama baginya yang berakhir dengan sebuah malam yang panjang, jadi karena wanita ini juga merasa bersalah karena membuat semua itu terjadi maka untuk apa yunho merasa bersalah? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak perlu. "Restaurant tadi cukup enak aku rasa jaejoong akan suka jika aku mengajaknya kesana."

"Tentu saja." Ada rasa marah setiap kali mendengar nama itu diucapkan yunho. "Kau terlihat begitu mencintainya tapi maaf mungkin jika ia mengetahui masalah malam itu kalian bisa bertengkar hebat karenanya." Ia memasang wajah sedihnya namun hatinya begitu merasa senang.

Yunho tetap memperhatikan jalanan didepannya, mungkin saja jalanan setapak ini bisa membuatnya jatuh jika berhadapan dengan sepatu runcing ahra. Siapa tahu? "Itu bukan hal yang pertama. Mungkin ia akan marah dan menghajar ku hingga babak belur jika ia tahu."

"Aku akan mengobatimu jika jaejoong melakukan hal itu."

"Terima kasih tapi itu tidak perlu. Jaejoong akan mengobatinya begitu selesai menghajarku itu bukan yang pertama kalinya dan aku rasa itu lebih baik dari pada ia menangis sepajang malam." Kata yunho dengan tulus dan senyum tampannya.

"Bisa kita duduk disini sebentar?" Ahra menunjuk sebuah kursi kecil di pinggir jalan itu. Ia tidak ingin cepat sampai dimana mobil mereka berada. Ia ingin waktu berjalan lebih lama lagi dan jadilah mereka berdua duduk disini. "Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan jaejoong?"

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?" Yunho sendiri bahkan tidak paham dengan hubungan yang ia dan jaejoong jalanin. Mereka hanya saling mencintai dan membutuhkan satu sama lain tanpa perduli dengan segala ketidak beresan yang mereka lakukan atau keduanya akan selalu mudah memaafkan setiap kesalahan yang dilakukan pasangannya. "Aku hanya tahu jika aku mencintainya seperti yang pernah aku katakan padamu."

"Bagiaman jika ternyata ada oranglain yang lebih mencintaimu lebih dari jaejoong?"

Mungkin akan terdengar bodoh tapi yunho tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti itu. Dia nyaman dengan jaejoong hingga enggan pergi dari jaejoong. "Aku hanya perlu membuat diriku untuk tetap disamping jaejoong maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak pernah perduli dengan yang lainnya."

"Bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu. Apakah kau tidak mau mencobanya?" Tanya ahra dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Tidak." Cukup satu kata itu dan semuanya akan berakhir.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan sadar jika kau menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai suatu hari nanti maka kau tidak akan pernah perduli dengan sekitarmu. Hanya cukup dirinya ada disisimu itu yang terbaik." Yunho mengatakannya dengan tulus.

.

.

.

"Awas minnie."

Changmin mentap punggung hyungnya yang sudah memutar jalan menjauh dari pemandangan yang menyakitinya. Changmin berlari kecil mengejar hyungnya dan menyetarakan langkahnya dengan jaejoong. "Bukan kah itu hal yang biasa kenapa pergi?" Tanya changmin dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Aku hanya tidak menyukainya." Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa akan lebih baik jika aku membiarkannya? Aku lelah minnie jika hanya selalu memimpikannya, aku ingin menyimpanya hanya untukku sendiri jika aku bisa." Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur karena lelehan bening yang menumpuk di kedua matanya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan dan semua ini memuakkan untuknya. Ia ingin semuanya berakhir walaupun pada akhirnya ia akan tersakiti tanpa sisa. Ia tidak menginginkan semua ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti apapun tapi lakukan apapun yang hyung suka aku akan menjadi orang yang selalu mendukungmu." Changmin mengenggam kedua tangan hyungnya memberikan ketenangan disana. "Ingat aku akan selalu ada disini bersama hyung."

"Aku ingin melupakan semua ini." Tanpa jaejoong sadar ia kembali terluka untuk kesekian kalinya. Cinta itu menyakitinya hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun.


End file.
